Sound decomposition may be leveraged to support a wide range of functionality. For example, sound data, such as that of a movie or of a recording of a song, is often captured in a noisy environment and may include both desirable and undesirable parts. The sound data for a movie, for instance, may include dialog, which is desirable, but may also include a hissing noise, the unintended ringing of a cell phone, and so on. Thus, it may be desirable to decompose the sound data such that the dialog may be separated from the cell phone.
However, conventional techniques that are employed to perform this decomposition may not be configured to readily address some challenges in sound decomposition such as when confronted with different types of noise. For example, although conventional techniques may deal well with stationary noises (e.g., the hissing noise, a humming noise, and so on), non-stationary noises may provide additional challenges, e.g., the ringing of the cell phone, a police siren, and so on. Consequently, conventional techniques may not be able to remove sufficient amounts of this noise from sound data, which may cause portions of the sound data to remain “noisy” and less than ideal.